Changing Time
by Jexy
Summary: Emma is thrown back in time and realizes this isn't the timeline where her parents meet it's when Regina sees her true love in the tavern. (she overheard tinkerbell talking to Regina about it in NL) Against her better judgment, she sees RH and knows TB is going to show Regina her true love there. She gets to the table just in time to see Regina peeking in the window and she smiles
1. Chapter 1

**Emma's POV**

As I walked into the tavern I saw Robin Hood sitting at a table with his buddies. "Oh my God." I had no idea how the portal threw me here and Hook elsewhere. I knew he would keep their timeline on track but why was I sent here?

"Can I buy you a drink m'lady?" I knew that voice. When I turned I held back a chuckle. It was Hook. Some things never change.

"No, thank you. I'm fine. Though I think that redhead across the way likes pirates." Hook looked me up and down once more before turning and walking off. Poor girl what have I done? I've seen way too many Doctor Who episodes so I know how time can be messed with without totally screwing up timelines. Oh Henry, thank you so much for making me watch that show. I untied the bow on the top of my shirt. I knew Regina liked my boobs. She always glanced at them when she thought I wasn't looking.

**Regina's POV**

"The fairy dust will lead you to your true love." I was cautious but excited at the same time. I wanted to love someone again but was scared to know who it was. When we got to the back door of the tavern we stopped. When Tinkerbell looked in the dusty window, a grin tugged at the side of her mouth.

"What is it?" I looked through the window and saw a blonde woman who glanced up and smiled at me. Her eyes were green and her smile was inviting. That's my true love? A woman? I glanced back at Tinkerbell who was gone. "What the hell?" I continued to look around but she was nowhere to be found. When I glanced back, the blonde was coming my way. Panic surged through me and I ran.

**Emma's POV**

Regina looked beautiful with long hair. She looked so innocent now. I opened the door and saw her turn the corner. I glanced back to the past Hook and saw that he was totally occupied with the redhead. This was a bad idea. I took off after Regina but took a side road. When I came out of it, Regina ran right into me. Before she hit the ground I caught her in my arms. "Are you alright?" Regina didn't say a word.

"Who…who are you?" I stopped myself before I gave my real name.

"I'm just a commoner, Regina." Her eyes grew a moment and she stood.

"How do you know my name?" I smiled at the frazzled brunette. She was cautious but I don't blame her.

"Everyone knows who you are. I just figured being called The Queen or Your Majesty gets old. I didn't mean any disrespect." Her eyes softened as she looked me over.

"Yes, it does get old. Everyone looks at me like I'm some powerful, untouchable person. When really, I don't want to be powerful; I just want to live my life and have a normal one." I listened to every word Regina said. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She truly was a good person. Just everything kept going wrong.

**Regina's POV**

I'm not sure why I kept talking to this woman. I just met her a few minutes ago. She was so inviting though and she felt like home to me. This woman held onto every word I said. She treated me like a person; not royalty. "Why do you treat me like a person and not royalty?"

"Because I'm sure it gets old quickly. Why were you at the tavern? I'm sure it wasn't to get a drink." I couldn't tell her the truth. She'd run then.

"I have my own reasons." The words came out harsher than I meant them to. The blonde simply shrugged.

"Alright then." She started to turn and walk away. "Goodnight your Majesty." I couldn't let her go.

"W-wait," she stopped. "I didn't mean for that to come out so harshly. I'm just…"

"Scared?" She turned back to me with a soft smile. "Regina, you will accomplish great things in life. You will have some setbacks but everything happens for a reason. I've said too much already so I need to go." What is she talking about?

"What are you talking about?" She said nothing and began to walk away. "I command you to stop and answer me!" She finally stopped a few yards from me.

"I never listen to you so why start now?" She smiled back at me and ran off. I was left with so many questions. I've never met her until tonight but she acted like she knew me. And what did she mean about never listened to me so why start now?

**Emma's POV**

When I got away from Regina and knew she couldn't find me I stopped running. Fuck. I have no idea what I just did but I knew I messed with the future. Maybe I did something good though? But with my luck I didn't. Now how was I going to get back to my time period? Wait, blue might be able to help me.

"You called?" I looked up and saw Mother Superior….or blue as she's known here.

"Yes. I need to get back to…..wait time travel isn't possible with fairy dust…..a magic bean would work." Blue watched me carefully.

"You're not from here are you?" I bit my lip.

"No I'm not. It's complicated but I need to get back to my time per…" I couldn't speak. When I looked down, I was being enveloped in a white light. "What the hell is happening?"

"I don't know…"

Everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emma's POV**

When I came to, I was in my apartment in Boston. My memories were foggy but I remembered about Regina and the tavern. Oh God, I'm back in Boston! What the fuck have I done?! Before I could continue on my mental freak out, there was a knock at the door. When I opened it, it was Henry. I was thrown back to when we first met. Which means this was the night I take Henry back to Storybrooke and I meet Regina for the first time. "Are you Emma Swan?"

"Yeah. Who are you?" Henry smiled up at me. Wow, he has changed so much from the future Henry. Though, if I was thrown here I must have changed the future and it doesn't technically exist anymore. Wibbily wobbily timey whimy stuff for sure.

"I'm Henry, I'm your son." Just like last time, Henry ducked under my arm and walked into my apartment.

"Hey kid! Where are your parents?" I had to play along so I could meet Regina and hopefully she'd remember me or something.

"Ten years ago, did you not give up a baby for adoption?" I didn't answer. "That was me." I just watched him. Last time this took a good thirty minutes before we got on the road. "We should get going. I want you to come home with me."

"Where's home?" I folded my arms.

"Storybrooke, Maine." I sighed. Even now, that name makes me laugh. Could Gold really not come up with a better name for a town?

"You know kid, I have a superpower. I can tell when people are lying and it never fails." Henry raised an eyebrow at me.

"So you know I'm not lying about me being your son. And I need your help." Yeah now I didn't need my power to tell he needed help. But hopefully I could kiss Regina and maybe us be happy together.

"Alrighty then, let's get you back to Storybrooke." Henry let me change before we left. He was quiet while I drove. A few miles into our trip he pulled out his storybook. "What's that?"

"I'm not sure you're ready." Uh-huh. Back then I wasn't but now I know.

"For what? Some fairytales?" Since I knew I'd be seeing Regina again I had to keep myself from speeding the whole way there.

"Everything in this book actually happened. Use your superpower and tell me that I'm lying." I grumbled.

"Just because you believe something doesn't make it true." God saying this again makes me feel like such a douche bag.

"That's exactly what makes it true." I sighed. "You're in this book. You're going to solve all my problems." Oh lord. If only you knew what I've done. Henry fell asleep on the way there and when we got into town I woke him.

"Alright kid, what about an address?" Not that I really need one. I know exactly where you live and all the information about you that I ever needed to know.

"24 I'm not telling you street." I stopped the car. Damn I forgot how much of a smartass he was. He gets it from me so he didn't have a chance. We got out of the car.

"Look kid it's been a long night and it's only," I glanced at the clock tower. Oh yeah…time was frozen when I first got here. "8:15."

"That clock has never worked. Time is frozen here. The Evil Queen froze time with a curse. She transported everyone from the enchanted forest here and erased their memories."

"So a bunch of fairytale characters live here? Trapped forever in Storybrooke, Maine?" Henry nodded. I remembered just how crazy this all sounded but how true it was. "Why don't they leave?"

"Because bad things happen when they do!" Before he could say anything else Dr. Hopper called out his name.

"Henry! What are you doing out here? It's late and you missed our appointment. Are you okay?" He and Pongo walked over. "Who is this?"

"I'm fine Archy. This is my mom; my real mom." I tighten my jaw. And I remembered him saying that and how much it hurt Regina.

"You know where he lives?" I leaned against my car. It took everything I had to not bless Henry out and tell him to respect Regina.

"Yeah, the biggest house," he pointed behind him. "That way. The Mayor's house is at the end of the street. Biggest one so it's hard to miss." I was going to see Regina in that sexy dress again. I was giddy and couldn't wait.

"They Mayor's house? You're the Mayor's kid?" Henry gave me a sheepish grin. Archy walked away after I told him I needed to get Henry home. "He doesn't seem cursed."

"Because they don't remember who they are. They have new memories to block out the old ones. It's what the curse does."

"Get in the car kid." We drove to Regina's and he put up a fight while we walked up the driveway. "Kid, you're mom isn't evil and I'm sure she's worried about you." Before Henry could speak the door flew open.

"Henry!" Regina ran out of the house and enveloped Henry into a big hug. A lump started for form in my throat. I knew what was coming next. "Where have you been? I've been so worried."

"No you've not. I found my real mom!" Heartbreak showed in her dark eyes and it took everything I had to not run up and hug her. Henry ran into the house and up the stairs. Regina stood and looked me over.

"You're Henry's birth mother?" I shoved my hands in my back pockets.

"Hi." I gave her a sheepish smile. Regina continued to look at me. Was she remembering me? Back from her past as her true love?

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" God I forgot how sexy I found that look she gave me.

"Got anything stronger?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**So I got enough reviews of people asking to please continue this story and well I wanted to post a new chapter before Monday. So here it is and now the real time changing begins. ;) **_

**Regina's POV**

I felt the blonde's eyes watching me as we walked. I filled two glasses with ice and poured cider into each. I knew her from somewhere but I couldn't remember where. "So how did he find me?"

"I have no idea. I adopted him when he was three weeks old. It was a closed adoption so I was told the birth mother wanted no contact." The blonde was quiet and I could tell there was something off. She swayed from foot to foot nervously. Was it because of me? "Is there a father?"

"There was one. But you don't need to worry about him. He doesn't know about Henry." I turned to the blonde, glasses in hand, and saw her eyes shoot to mine. She was checking me out.

"Do I need to worry about you Miss. Swan?" I looked her in the eyes as I handed her a glass. I knew those eyes from somewhere. From my past maybe?

"No need to worry Madame Mayor." Graham out of Henry's room and started down the stairs. "Other than being a tired little boy, he's fine."

"Thank you Sheriff." I could feel Miss. Swan glare at him. She didn't like the fact I answered with a purr in my voice. "You can leave now." As he walked out the door I started for the den. "I'm sorry he tore you from your life. I don't know what's gotten into him."

"The kid's having a hard time." I locked eyes with her again before shutting the door behind us. Where do I know that look from? I swear I know her from somewhere.

**Emma's POV**

Regina was driving me crazy. The sexy looks and voice were starting to get to me. The way she was looking at me though, she had to be remembering something. "You have to understand; ever since I became Mayor it has been hard to balance things. You have a job I assume?"

"I keep busy." I leaned back on the couch and crossed my legs. I couldn't help but watch every move Regina made. I loved that dress on her. I loved her in any of her outfits really. But especially the sensible pant suits.

"Well imagine having another job on top of that; being a single mom." You don't have to be single for long. I just need you to remember who I am and we can get on with this and be a happy family. "So I push for order. Am I strict? I suppose. But I just…"

"Want what's best for him. Like any good mom." Regina raised an eyebrow. Oops.

"Exactly. You don't think that makes me evil, do you?" Nope! Not at all! Now can I just kiss you and break this curse already? Please!

"No. I don't think you're evil at all. You're a mother and you want what's best for ou… for Henry." Damn, I need to be careful.

**Regina's POV**

"Thank you. I'm glad someone understands." I need to keep this woman around until I figure out where I know her from. "Would you like another glass of cider?" I shot her an award-winning smile as I leaned down and picked up her glass. I could see I made her nervous. "I'll be right back." I made sure to strut as I walked out the door. When I poured the cider, I couldn't help but feel drawn to her somehow. I knew her eyes from my past and maybe her hair wasn't as wavy back then. When I walked back into the den, she had taken off her leather jacket and had it sitting beside her. "Getting a little warm Miss. Swan?"

She didn't say a word. Her hand was shaky as she took the glass. "Just a little from the fire." She watched as I sat across from her. She tried to keep herself from staring as I slowly crossed my legs. She was into me for sure but I still couldn't shake the feeling she knew me somehow. Her eyes weren't just filled with lust and desire like Graham's. Her eyes also showed caring and tenderness towards me. If only she knew who she was really looking at.

"So Miss. Swan, what do you do for a living? You say you keep busy but that can be quite a few different things." I could see the inner battle of telling me the truth or not. "As long as you're not a criminal we don't have a problem."

"No. I'm definitely not a criminal. I find people, it's my specialty." She started to squirm as I watched her.

**Emma's POV**

I need to get out of here. Regina's driving me crazy with that look in her eyes and that sexy purr. The bad thing is, she knows it too. I'm guessing though this is where the normal timeline has been shot to hell because Regina is keeping me here and not kicking me out like she did the first time. We sat in an awkward silence. "Well I guess you better be heading back home then?" My heart sank. Damn…I didn't think of this happening. What if Regina and I didn't make a connection?

"I guess so…" I took the last swig of the cider and stood. "Is there an inn I could walk to? I don't want to drink and drive. Even if it is only cider."

"Yes. There's Granny's inn back in town. I can drive you if you'd like. I only had one glass." Dare I get in a car with this woman? I knew she wouldn't hurt me but I was feeling a slight buzz from the cider. Must be a bit of an after effect from the beers I had back in the tavern. Damn time travel.

"That would be nice." I felt Regina's eyes burning into me as we walked through her home. I was quiet as she drove to the inn. It was hard not to get caught up in the emotions her perfume gave me. I knew this wasn't going to end the way I wanted it to. I screwed up our timeline which means I screwed up everyone else's too.

"Here we are." Regina brought the car to a stop. "Will you be sticking around town long?"

"Do you want me to?" Was there hope? Regina looked over with a raised brow.

"Do you want to stay in town?" Good God I hated when she answered my questions with questions! Regina never took her eyes off me.

"I may stay around, I may not. I've not figured that out yet." I closed the door and started to walk away. I heard her roll the window down. "Goodnight Regina."


	4. Chapter 4

**Regina's POV**

That night I had trouble falling asleep. All I could think of was this blonde woman Henry brought home.

_"__The fairy dust will lead you to your true love." I was cautious but excited at the same time. I wanted to love someone again but was scared to know who it was. When we got to the back door of the tavern we stopped. Tinkerbell looked in the dusty window, a grin tugged at the side of her mouth. _

_ "__What is it?" I looked through the window and saw a blonde woman who glanced up and smiled at me. Her eyes were green and her smile was inviting. That's my true love? A woman? I glanced back at Tinkerbell who was gone. "What the hell?" I continued to look around but she was nowhere to be found. When I glanced back, the blonde was coming my way. Panic surged through me and I ran. When I turned a corner I hit someone hard. Falling backwards I was caught before I hit the ground. _

_"__Are you alright?" I didn't say a word. When I opened my eyes it was her. _

_ "__Who…who are you?" I looked into the woman's eyes and couldn't look away._

_ "__I'm just a commoner, Regina." How does she know my name? I got to my feet and took a step back._

_ "__How do you know my name?" A sheepish smile tugged at her mouth. _

_ "__Everyone knows who you are. I just figured being called The Queen or Your Majesty gets old. I didn't mean any disrespect." I felt myself softened as I studied this blonde woman. _

_ "__Yes, it does get old. Everyone looks at me like I'm some powerful, untouchable person. When really, I don't want to be powerful; I just want to live my life and have a normal one." She listened to every word I said. I'm not sure why I kept talking to this woman. I just met her a few minutes ago. She was so inviting though and she felt like home to me. She treated me like a person; not royalty. "Why do you treat me like a person and not royalty?" _

_ "__Because I'm sure it gets old quickly. Why were you at the tavern? I'm sure it wasn't to get a drink." I couldn't tell her the truth. She'd run if I did. _

_ "__I have my own reasons." The words came out harsher than I meant them to. The blonde simply shrugged. _

_ "__Alright then." She started to turn and walk away. "Goodnight your Majesty." I couldn't let her go. _

_ "__W-wait," she stopped. "I didn't mean for that to come out so harshly. I'm just…" _

_ "__Scared?" She turned back to me with a soft smile. "Regina, you will accomplish great things in life. You will have some setbacks but everything happens for a reason. I've said too much already so I need to go." What is she talking about? _

_ "__What are you talking about?" She said nothing and began to walk away. "I command you to stop and answer me!" She finally stopped a few yards from me. _

_ "__I never listen to you so why start now."_

I shot up in bed. It was her; the woman from the tavern! But how? I cast a curse and she wasn't in town. She was from Boston. I had to get to the bottom of this. I looked over to the clock and it read 3AM. There was nothing I could do now so I tried to get back to sleep.

**Emma's POV**

I woke up the next morning thinking about Regina. My car was still at her place and I needed the change of clothes I kept in there. After I got out of bed, I realized I left my jacket there too. Damn. I locked my room and walked out the door. It was at least a fifteen minute walk from here so I started that way. As I walked towards Regina's I wondered whether I should stay in town or not. I obviously fucked up everyone's lives by being in the tavern and talking to her. I was surprised to see Regina leaning against the back of my car when I turned up her driveway.

"Good morning Miss. Swan." There was something different about her but I couldn't place it.

"Good morning Madame Mayor." I hesitated as I walked up the driveway. "I came to get my car and jacket."

"Yes I noticed that it was still in my den this morning. Come in for coffee?" Did she remember something? You wouldn't invite a random stranger into your home right?

"Sure." Regina smirked as she pushed herself off my car and started for the front door. I hummed as the smell of freshly brewed coffee filled my lungs. As we walked into the kitchen I was surprised to see two coffee mugs by the coffee pot. I knew Henry didn't drink coffee so why did she have two mugs on the counter. Was she expecting me?

"So you decided to stick around I see?" Regina poured me a cup and told me to get the creamer from the fridge.

"Well, my car and jacket were here so I couldn't exactly leave." She handed me a cup. "Thanks." Regina and I stood in silence. Both of us waited for the coffee to cool enough for us to not burn ourselves when we drank it. "But, I'm not sure if anything is holding me here. I mean, you're Henry's mom not me. I may have given birth to him but you're the one who's taken care of him." Regina raised an eyebrow at me as she leaned against the counter.

**Regina's POV**

No damn it. You're not about to leave me again. Not now when I finally realize who you are. And I wonder if she knows who she really is. If she knows how she got here from the enchanted forest. I couldn't just walk up and kiss her to break the curse and figure everything out. Well I could, and she wouldn't mind, but I needed to tread lightly. If I broke the curse everyone would know who I really was. I couldn't let that happen. "So you don't want to know your son? Things haven't changed in the past ten years?" Miss. Swan took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm not the mothering type and you are. Besides, I don't have a job here so there's no way to pay for a room."

**Emma's POV**

Oh come on Regina just say the word stay and I will! Don't beat around the bush any longer. "Hmm. Since I'm the Mayor, if you did choose to stay, I'm sure I could find you a job. One that would use your skill of finding people of course."

"Like what? Deputy?" I couldn't help it. Graham may have been Sheriff back then but I called the shots.

"Is that a question Miss. Swan?" Oh she wants me to stay. I know that look.

"It is Madame Mayor and I believe you've peeked my interest. What would I need to do to become deputy of your fine town?" And thus I fell right back into the habit of flirting with the Mayor. Damn old habits do die hard.

**Regina's POV **

And I've got her! My true love will be staying in town and she does have a thing for me. I know the two of us could make some beautiful magic together. "You can come by my office later today to fill out the paperwork and information you need. How about a second cup?" Emma smiled and emptied her mug before handing it to me. I wasn't sure how this was going to work since true love's kiss would break the dark curse, but it was nice knowing that my true love was staying in town. Ironic that she's Henry's birth mother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Emma's POV**

Regina and I enjoyed a few more cups of coffee and talked about Henry. I knew he was unhappy but I was going to change that. I also knew I couldn't let Regina try to poison me again. Though, when I walked up her driveway this morning there was a different look in her eyes. I'm guessing she remembered something from her past. Once the paperwork was done, I took my badge and started for the Mayor's office. "Come in." I walked in and Regina looked up from the papers on her desk. "Oh, hello Miss. Swan."

"Hi." I cracked the door behind me. "I have my paperwork for you." This time I'd be on time with the paperwork and better at my job.

"Thank you for bringing them down. Have a seat." I placed the file on her desk and took a seat in one of the small chairs.

"How are you doing Madame Mayor?" She raised a brow at me. I had to not talk to her like that. Regina folded her hands and watched me.

**Regina's POV**

Emma started to squirm when as I watched her. Does she realize I know who, well kind of, know who she really is? "Why do you look at me like that?"

"Like what?" Emma crossed her legs and tried not to fidget. I smirked. She wasn't going to make this easy.

"Like you know me. You act and speak like you've known me before. Which is interesting since I just met you yesterday." There was something she wasn't telling me. I could see the inward panic she was fighting.

"I just feel comfortable around you." My eyes narrowed.

"No one feels comfortable around me. Not even my own son." I could see her tighten her jaw. "Or should I say our son?" A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"He could be our son." Emma leaned forward on her elbows. "Go out with me tonight. Or let me cook for you." Emma's request caught me off guard. I barely knew the woman but at the same time I felt like I knew her.

**Emma's POV**

Oh God. The words came out before I could stop them. Regina's never going to say yes. Not with that look on her face. Damn it why do I always find a way to fuck stuff up? "My place at seven. How about the both of us cook? I don't trust anyone cooking alone in my kitchen." I smiled. I didn't care who cooked and who didn't. As long as I got to spend time with Regina that was enough for me.

"Sounds like a date." I stood and started for the door. "If there are any problems with the paperwork, you know where to find me." I was giddy and nervous at the same time. I had a date with Regina and luckily I had a little bit of foresight about what she liked and didn't like. Red roses, Miscatto wine, and me in a nice outfit that showed off my boobs well would hopefully get me a kiss and break this curse. Then the three of us could be a happy family.

Seven came fast and I parked my car in Regina's driveway. This was ridiculous. I knew this woman for years but the thought of a date with her made me nervous. I took in a deep breath before getting the wine and flowers. When Regina opened the door I almost dropped the flowers. There she stood in a salmon colored, tie around, ¾ sleeve dress with dark blue heels. Regina had a simple silver chain around her neck and the pendent fell passed her collar bone and made an arrow between her cleavage.

**Regina's POV **

This did the trick. Emma was speechless. I knew this dress would come in handy one day. It was adorable how her jaw slightly hung open as she fought for words that wouldn't come. She didn't look bad herself actually. A nice pair of jeans, heels, and a gray, silk, button up dress shirt. "Good evening Miss. Swan."

"Uhm…I..yes…I mean," She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. "These are for you." I chuckled as she handed me the flowers; my favorite.

"Thank you." She followed as I lead her to my kitchen. "I see you brought wine as well."

"Yes." Emma set the bottle on the bar as I placed the roses in a vase. "Y-you look really nice." I smiled at how nervous I made her.

"Thank you Emma." I glanced up and tucked some hair behind my ear. That simple motion made Emma lean against the counter. "I hope you don't mind that I started without you. I just put the lasagna in the oven before you came."

"Mmm lasagna." I could feel her eyes on me as I placed the vase on the table. "Sadly I can't cook very well. Not like that anyway."

"Then why did you want to cook for me?" This Emma woman was peculiar. She wanted to have me over or to cook for me yet she can't cook.

"Uh…" I walked towards her and placed a finger under her chin.

"Or was it you just wanted to find some reason to spend time with me?" The slight blush on her cheeks gave me my answer. She was sweet.

**Emma's POV**

Damn I was putty in this woman's hands even now. All the walls I've built up over the years were as good as gone around Regina. I think I just need to give in and stop trying to think about what I was doing. She obviously liked me and she knows I like her. Otherwise she would never have agreed to this. Maybe over dinner I can figure out if she does remember the tavern. "I'm going to plead the fifth on that." Regina grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Okay Deputy." Regina brought down two wineglasses and popped the cork. Oh how I missed her seductive voice. "So, how was the rest of your day?" I took the glass and we continued to talk as the lasagna cooked.

Xxx

"This is delicious Regina." It took everything I had to not shovel the lasagna in my mouth like a heathen.

"I'm glad you like it." We ate in a comfortable silence while I figured out how to ask about the tavern.

"Regina," she raised a brow in question over the rim of her wineglass. "Have you ever felt like you've known someone for years but you've really just met them?" To the untrained eye, you wouldn't be able to see the intrigued look in Regina's dark eyes. "Or like, you met them briefly a long time ago and they suddenly show up in your life." Regina remained still and watched me.

**Regina's POV**

I couldn't believe it. She knew something. But how much does she know? How is she still alive? She's not been in Storybrooke until the night she brought Henry back. She should be at least in her fifties or so if she was in the tavern. I felt my walls start to build themselves back up quickly. "Who exactly are you Miss. Swan?"

"I'm just Henry's birth mother and the Deputy." I could tell she was starting to panic.

"Come now Miss. Swan, we both know that's a lie. Who are you really?" I set my glass down and watched the blonde. She was going to tell me what I wanted to know of she'd never leave this house. "We both know you're not just Henry's birth mother and the Deputy."


	6. Chapter 6

**Regina's POV**

"Answer me Miss. Swan." She closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"You're right. I'm not just Henry's birth mom and Deputy. I'm also…." She took in a deep breath of air. "I'm also your true love." I tightened my jaw. "And I'm not from this timeline so to speak."

"What are you talking about?" She was crazy yet intriguing. "Time travel isn't possible."

"In every book about magic it's spoken of. You just need someone who is powerful enough to gather the things needed. I know about the dark curse Regina." Adrenaline flew through my veins. "I know everything you've ever done or ever will do is for Henry. I won't say a thing to anyone. I've seen how they treated you once they got their memories back. But we need to break the curse Regina. That's the only way Henry will realize that you truly love him."

"What do you mean magic? You sound like a crazy woman Emma." How is she so calm about this? If she knows, why isn't she trying to kill me? And why am I not trying to kill her?

"Regina, don't act like you don't have a vault full of magic items from the enchanted forest under your father's grave. I've met your mother and she's a real piece of work how she treated you as a child. She tried to rip my heart out but was unable to because of who I am."

"And who are you in this other timeline?" How did she know about my father? How did she know any of this?

"Regina, I'm the Savior. I'm the one who's supposed to break the curse and make you happy." I was quiet. My blood started to boil.

**Emma's POV**

Oh God. I knew that look. That was the silent building rage look. I braced myself for the worst. "I'm not meant to be happy. My happiness was taken from me..."

"By Snow White; I know. She told a secret to your mother and you mother….Daniel wants you to love again and be happy." I was treading on thin ice and it was getting thinner by the second.

"Don't speak of things you know nothing about!" She stood. "Get out!"

"Regina, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." I stood and started to back my way towards the door. "Regina, please. Let me explain."

"No." She opened the door. "Get out!" I could tell if I said anything else it would just piss her off even more. I walked out the door and she slammed it behind me. Sighing, I leaned my head against the door.

"Regina, I'm sorry. I never meant to upset you. All I've wanted to do was make you happy. I've loved you for years and only wanted to make you happy." Regina didn't say a word but I could hear her lean against the other side of the door.

**Regina's POV **

How could I let this happen? I let my guard down and this is what comes of it. My hopes were up and then crushed again. I could feel darkness consume me again. "Regina, please don't give into the darkness again. You're better than that. You have light magic in you and you know it." Emma's words touched me and I held back tears. "I'm not leaving until you talk to me. Let me explain. It's no coincidence that I'm here. Please Regina…"

"Go away Emma." There was a nervous chuckle on the other side of the door. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"If you were really pissed off at me you'd call me Miss. Swan. You're hurt and scared Regina. Let me explain please. I promise it'll make sense…well more sense afterwards. You're a good person Regina and not the Evil Queen."

"You know, it's not fair that you have all this knowledge about me yet I know nothing about you." I sat with my back to the door.

"I know. What do you want to know? I'll tell you anything." I thought a moment.

"Why is a woman my true love? I've never even looked at a woman like that. What makes you so important?" The words came out harsher than I meant them to.

"I don't know what makes me so special. I'm the product of true love and the one who breaks this curse. I started to fall in love with you after just knowing you a few months. When I saw the real Regina I knew I couldn't live without you. The times we used magic together…." Her voice was laced with nostalgia. "We can accomplish anything."

"You're…in love with me? How?" Emma fell silent a moment.

"I see the real you; the woman who loves our son more than anything. The woman who wants to be loved but is afraid to let her guard down. The beautiful, amazing, strong woman you truly are. Regina, you're not evil. You're good. I've seen you use light magic." Emma was quiet.

"You're the product of true love? You're the Charming's kid?" The thought of them together made me sick.

**Emma's POV**

"Or the Un-charmings as you would call them." I couldn't help but smile as I spoke of my past and Regina's future. Well I'm not sure how much of this would be her future now that I've done this. I would make sure to keep Regina on a light and good path. "Their optimism and lovey doveyness makes me sick to my stomach by the way. I'm nothing like that."

"Good." Regina's voice was lighter now. She wasn't mad anymore. We sat in silence for at least twenty minutes before she opened the door. "Come back in." I smiled at the brunette as I got to my feet.

"Thank you Regina." I followed her into the kitchen where she brought down two glasses. "What are you doing?"

"Making a strong drink. I'm sure you want one for yourself as well." I gave her a small nod. My eyes grew a second when she opened a small cupboard full of different liquors.

"I didn't know you were a bartender." Regina raised a brow with a smirk. "Okay, I'll shut up."

"Apple martini alright with you?" I watched as she poured the shots into the silver shaker. I never knew Regina could hold her liquor. This recipe had 5 shots of liquor in it. 2 shots of vodka, 2 apple pucker, and 1 shot butterscotch schnapps.

"Thank you." I took a sip and had to shake my head slightly. Good God that was strong. I'd be cutting myself off at this one. I followed Regina into the den and sat on the couch. "What else would you like to know?" Regina surprised me when she sat on the couch a few inches away.

"Why do you think it isn't a coincidence you were spit out there and not wherever you were meant to be?"

"I think I was spit out there to have a chance to make you happy. To show you who your true love really was. I was supposed to be sent back to when my parents first met but I was sent to you." Regina watched as I spoke; both of us sipping on the strong drinks in our hand. "After I saw you that night, I woke up in my apartment in Boston. And that's when Henry knocked on my door. I realized what day that was and believed that it was a second chance with you." Regina was quiet.

**Regina's POV**

Emma jumped when I brushed the back of my fingers against her cheek. When she realized I wasn't going to slap her, she relaxed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away Regina. I just didn't know…"

"Sshh." Emma never took her eyes off me as I cupped her cheek and stroked it with my thumb. Her eyes were the same now as they were back then. Warmth wrapped around my dark heart. "It's strange for me to think that I'm meant to be with a woman. Especially when she's the birth mother of my son." Emma hung onto every word I said. Her breathing was shallow. She knew I was jumpy and didn't want to scare me off. Emma was so caring and she felt like home. Her eyes drew me in like they did the night outside the tavern. "It did get old being called the Queen or Your Majesty. I never wanted power I just wanted to be free." I paused a moment. "Or…"

"To have a family of your own." Emma finished my sentence. She did seem to know me more than anyone else. "Regina," she placed her hand over mine. "If you give me the chance, we can be a happy family. You, Henry, and I can have that family both of us have missed out on. I was an orphan my whole life. I was moved from foster home to foster home. I've ran all my life until I was brought to Storybrooke and I met you. When I met you, I didn't want to run anymore." I could see that Emma was close to crying.

"Don't cry Emma." I whipped a single tear away as it made its way down her cheek. "I know you're telling the truth and yes all I've ever wanted was a family I could call my own. And I believe I can have one with you." I was timid for once in my life. I felt like I did when I was with Daniel which was the reason I knew this was right. Daniel would want me to be happy again. "Come to bed with me." Emma's eyes grew wide and the blood drained from her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Since I've got a LONG day tomorrow and won't be home until late, I'm going ahead and posting tomorrow's chapter tonight. Hope y'all enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**Emma's POV**

Did she just say what I think she just said? Does she really think we could be a family together? "R-Regina…that's..not…"

"Calm down Emma. Just to sleep. I know you wouldn't want to make love to me right away. But if I'm going to break the curse with you, I'd like to know you more. Allow myself to open up again." My heart raced and I wanted to kiss her hand but I knew if I did it would break the curse. I needed to know she wanted to break the curse before I kissed her.

"Alright." We stood and I followed her up to her room. "Can I barrow a pair of lounging pants to sleep in? Jeans aren't that comfy." Regina chuckled and rummaged through a drawer.

"Here," she tossed me a pair and I went into the bathroom to change. When I was done, I tapped on the door.

"Are you dressed? I wouldn't want to walk in on you." Regina told me it was alright to come in. I smiled when I saw her in bed with a book on her lap. I didn't know she had to wear reading glasses. "You're beautiful." I walked timidly towards the bed and slid in on the other side. "What are you reading?"

"_Course of Action_ by Gun Brooke. It's one of my favorites." As Regina told me about the book I was captivated by the tone of her voice. It was tender instead of harsh. This was the soft side of Regina I fell in love with. I wasn't sure when I drifted off to sleep but I woke up around three in the morning. When I looked over to Regina she was peacefully dead to the world. It took everything I had to not place a soft kiss on her temple. When I shifted, her hand automatically reached over and grabbed my arm. She must have thought I was going to leave like Graham.

"I'm not going anywhere my Queen." Regina's grip on my arm eased as I moved to my side. To make sure I didn't move again, Regina laid her arm over my hip. I didn't mind but I could tell it was in a possessive manner. "I'm not leaving you my love." My voice was a whisper so I didn't wake her. "I love you too much to screw up this time."

**Regina's POV**

She really does love me. Though she doesn't know when I'm sleeping or pretending I see. For some reason when she calls me Queen I don't mind it. I hated being called that in the Enchanted Forest. Maybe I really could be happy with this woman. And maybe I could have a family with her and Henry. Emma eased herself into my embrace. We fit together well even though she was an inch or two taller than me.

The next morning, Emma groaned when my alarm sounded. "Why? Why such evilness so early in the morning? Especially on a weekend?" I chuckled as I stretched. "There should be fresh coffee in the…"

"Coffee?" Emma shot into a sitting position. I simply shook my head as I swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Yes, I have it preset to make a pot every morning." I could feel her eyes watch me as I slid into my robe. "It's a German roast; very strong and very tasty."

"Yum." Emma stood and stretched as she followed me into the kitchen. "Should I grab the newspaper or…"

"That would be nice." As I watched her walk out the door, I couldn't help but think that we were already falling into what could become a routine. A comfortable one that I could easily get used to.

"Seems Sydney doesn't like me much." I placed a mug in front of Emma as she took a seat at the bar. "He's trying to turn the town against me already."

"How is that?" Emma handed me the front page and there was a picture of her. The article told about how she moved from place to place and how she shouldn't be Deputy because of it. While I read, darkness fell upon me. It seemed Emma never stayed in a place longer than seven or eight months.

"Regina," I glanced towards her as I took a sip of coffee. "I'm not going to leave you. Home is a place you're drawn to and some place you don't want to leave. That's Storybrooke for me. This is my home." Her words eased away my inner demons. I gave her a soft smile as I passed the page back to her. "I had Henry in a prison after my boyfriend at the time, Henry's father, left me there for a crime he set me up in." I was quiet. That was more information than I needed at six something in the morning before a whole cup of coffee. I cleared my throat before speaking.

"That is a conversation for a later time of day and after more coffee. But as long as you stay out of prison and the birth father stays out of Henry's life there will be nothing to worry about." Emma blushed slightly. She really did want this to work. She just needs to realize there's a time and place for conversations like that.

**Emma's POV **

"Sorry." God I'm an idiot. Way to go Swan. Scare off the woman of your dreams. You've managed to not screw this up totally yet so don't push it. "The coffee is fantastic though." We continued to read the paper in a comfortable silence. We swapped sections back and forth once we were done reading them. I could get used to this routine. After Regina had two or three cups of coffee I decided to speak up again. "So, what do we tell Henry?"

"I was thinking about that this morning. I would like to keep this, what's between us, a secret for now. Until sometime has passed so it won't be such a shock to Henry. Remember, he doesn't know you know me like you do." Regina fell silent a moment. "I still don't understand how you can love me since you know everything I've done. All the people I've killed."

"Because that's your past. You were hurt badly and that will make you do unspeakable things. You're a good person deep down. Trust me; I've seen both sides of you Regina. I've seen the good side and the bad. The caring side and the Evil Queen side. You once told me, you wanted to be just Regina; not the Mayor, not the Evil Queen. And that's how I've always seen you; as just Regina."

**Regina's POV**

Emma's words touched me. She saw me as just a person and that's all I've ever wanted. "Thank you Emma." I paused a moment. "We can just tell Henry that you've got a job now and maybe we can be seen around town or on a date in a few weeks. Until then, do you mind if we keep our relationship quiet?"

"I'm fine with that but Henry will know. He's a smart boy." She paused a moment. "He gets it from his adoptive mom." I rolled my eyes and tried my hardest to not crack a smile at the coy look on Emma's face.

"Smart answer Miss. Swan." I shot her a mock smirk. It was so easy to be around this woman it almost startled me. Emma could cook pancakes and bacon so we ate breakfast together. It was Saturday so Henry wouldn't be home until dinner time. He was at a friend's working on a volcano science project. It was nice spending time with Emma alone. It would be hard to go our separate ways during the week and not spend much time together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Emma's POV**

The weeks passed and Regina and I started to be seen in public with Henry more. He enjoyed seeing us happy together. The town enjoyed seeing Regina happy because she wasn't so mean then. I spent most nights at Regina's now. We had our morning routines and she would drop me off at work. I loved the life we have together. I was scared when the curse was broken what would happen. Everyone was pissed and wanted Regina's head on a stake when the curse broke last time. I was nervous to see what would happen this time.

Friday night came and it was our date night. Henry was at a friend's house and I was headed home. Home. I pulled over to the side of the road and thought a moment. I just thought of Regina's like home. Fear, anxiety, happiness, and an array of other emotions over took me. "Swan, what have you gotten yourself into?" So I wouldn't be late, I pulled back on the road and continued on my way. As I walked up the driveway, Regina opened the door and smiled.

"Emma," her smile eased all my emotions and calmed me. "How are you?" I didn't answer. I just wrapped her in a hug. "Oh, is everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect." I leaned back and cupped her cheek. "I love you." I leaned around and kissed the back of my hand. I wasn't going to break the curse unless I knew she wanted to as well. "Since I can't kiss your skin, I can at least do that."

**Regina's POV **

Emma's action slightly startled me. Once I realized why though, it gave me more respect for the blonde. She really did care about me. "There's something different about you. What is it?" Emma was quiet a moment. Tears were glistening in her eyes.

"You know about my past and how I was an orphan. But while I was on my way here…" Her voice trailed off and she looked away. What was making her so upset?

"Emma," I tilted her head to look at me. Her eyes met mine and there was something new in them. "What is it?"

"I think of you and this house as home." My eyes grew wide a second. I gave her a warm smile and brought her into my arms.

"I'm glad you feel like this is your home. Now, let's get cooking. Your stomach is growling." She chuckled and pulled back.

"Yeah it's been growling for about an hour now. But your cooking is so good I didn't want to eat anything else." I rolled my eyes as we went into the kitchen. As I finished the roast and rice, Emma set the table and poured the wine.

**Emma's POV **

Dinner was amazing as always. I'm glad Regina is okay with me feeling like this is home to me. God how much I wanted to actually kiss her. I believe she felt the same way; especially now. She wanted to kiss me earlier when she pulled me into her arms but she knew what would happen. After dinner, we went into the den and sat in front of the fireplace. The light from the flames danced on Regina's skin and made her look more beautiful. "Regina," I took her hand in mine. "May I kiss your hand at least? If my lips touch any part of you it will break the curse. I need to know you want to break it too before I kiss you." She was silent a moment; searching my eyes.

"Yes. Though I would rather you not kiss my hand." My eyes grew wide a moment and I could feel a dorky grin come across my lips. I was about to actually kiss the woman who I've dreamed about. "I've lived this life twenty eight years and I'm ready to be happy again." I smiled and leaned in. I was nervous but gently placed a kiss on her soft lips. A burst of energy swept from us and moved across the land. Joy filled me as I felt the energy burst. I was right; I was Regina's true love!

"You were right." Regina's voice was a whisper. I smiled as she kissed me again. "Emma…" I looked into my Queen's dark eyes. They were tender and caring.

"Yes Regina?" She leaned in and deepened the kiss.

"May I claim my Savior tonight?" I smiled and kissed down Regina's neck.

"Yes please do." Regina captured my lips again and gently pushed me down to the floor. She unbuttoned my shirt and planted a kiss on each inch of newly exposed skin. I sighed. God how long I've wanted this. And I've always wanted to have sex in front of this fireplace. I never knew why. I've just wanted to. When she got my shirt off, she started undoing my belt and jeans. I felt vulnerable below Regina in just my black lace panties and bra. Her eyes took in every inch of me. I shivered when she kissed my stomach and dipped her tongue into my belly button. "Regina…" She unsnapped my bra and let it and my shirt lay on the floor.

**Regina's POV **

She was beautiful. It took everything I had to go slowly. I have never had sex with a woman before and I don't believe Emma had either. I sighed into her mouth as she unzipped the back of my dress and ran her fingers along the heated skin. I stood long enough to slide out of my shoes and dress. Emma couldn't take her eyes off me. She took in every inch of my tanned skin. "You're beautiful." I smiled and joined her again. The moment my lips touched hers she deepened the kiss. Emma's fingers tangled in my short hair and she moaned when I nibbled on her earlobe.

"Thank you Emma." A strong shiver ran through her body when I traced the shell of her ear with my tongue. She let out a shaky moan and her hips bucked against mine. I chuckled mischievously. She was getting hot and I knew I had to build her up before I let her explode. I kissed down her neck, across her collar bones, down her stomach and to the waistband on her panties. Emma locked eyes with me as I took it between my teeth and pulled it back. She jumped when I let it snap back.

"Regina…you're going to kill me." She lifted herself so I could pull down her panties and throw them to the side. I could smell her arousal. As I planted gentle kisses on the inside of her thighs her breathing quickened. Emma's head fell back when I finally planted a kiss on her throbbing clit. "Fffuuucckk." She groaned when I ran my tongue up her folds and even louder when I applied more pressure.

**Emma's POV**

Oh my God this woman will be the death of me. But oh my God I love this. I never knew Regina knew anything about having sex with women but I wasn't complaining. I whimpered when Regina let her tongue enter me. "Regina….oh God." When she curled her tongue against my walls, my hips bucked against her face. Regina moaned into me as she started to thrust her tongue into me. "Regina…" That was all I could choke out.

"Come for me." Regina curled her tongue against my G-shop one more time and my whole body trembled. Regina continued working her magic between my legs as I rode out orgasm after orgasm. When my body finally collapsed she whipped her mouth and joined me. "Are you okay?" I smiled and gave her a nod. I couldn't speak just yet.

"Yes. I'm fantastic." Regina's smile took my breath away. I laced my fingers in her hair and pulled her down for a kiss. She didn't seem to mind when I rolled us over so I was on top. Regina let out a sigh when I kissed and nibbled down her neck. She moaned when I took a hardened nipple between my teeth.

"Emma…" I continued to the other breast when she laced her hands in my long hair.

**Regina's POV **

I loved the feeling of Emma's soft lips against my skin. I've never had sex with a woman before but I wanted her to be my first and my last. She placed open mouthed kisses down my stomach and stopped when she got to my hips. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked down at her. "Is everything okay?" Green eyes met mine.

"May I?" Even now she asks if she can touch me. I smiled softly and gave her permission. A moan escaped my throat as she let her tongue slip between my folds. "God you're so sweet." My hips bucked against her as she sucked and nibbled my clit.

"Emma…" My hand fisted in her long, blonde hair as her tongue danced around my opening. "Don't tease me." She did as I said and entered me. A moan escaped me as she curled her tongue. This felt amazing. My hips continued to buck against her face. Emma placed my legs over her shoulders to gain better access.

"Are you close my Queen?" I quickened my pace against her and she did the same. This answered her question. "Come for me." With a final curl of her tongue against my swollen walls I came hard. Finally my body eased and stopped trembling. I sighed and ran my fingers through Emma's long hair. Emma kissed up my stomach and soon claimed my lips. I wasn't letting her go anywhere anytime soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Emma's POV**

I sighed between kisses and loved the fact Regina didn't take her arms from around me. She wanted me to stay here; with her. "I love you Regina."

"And I love you too." Regina's eyes moved down our bodies. "What's that?" I looked down and saw a white light.

"No. Not again." I looked back at Regina with a lump in my throat. "Regina…I'm so sorry. I'm being sucked back to my timeline or the future. Please, don't hate me." I kissed Regina as tears ran down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

xxx

I woke in the barn where Hook and I originally went through the portal Zelena opened. My thoughts were foggy and when I realized where and when I was I got to my feet and started running. Thank God I had clothes on. I had to get to Regina. I didn't know where she was but I felt like I was being pulled towards Granny's. When I got to the parking lot I saw Regina's BMW. She was here. By the time I got inside I was slightly winded. Horror over came me when I saw her talking with Robin and his son. No. No. No. No.

"Emma, where've you been?" Mary Margaret spoke but seeing Regina with Robin made me speechless. Everything that happened between me and Regina changed nothing. "What's wrong?" All I could do was stare at them.

"No." I turned and ran out the door. I didn't get far since I was sore and still winded.

"Emma!" I stopped but didn't turn towards Regina. A lump had formed in my throat and I couldn't speak. "Emma, what's wrong?" Regina's voice was soft and worried. She placed her hand on my shoulder and turned me. I kept my head down. I couldn't look at her. I couldn't look at the woman I loved knowing she was with him. All I could do was shake my head. "Emma, look at me." Regina placed a finger under my chin and tilted my head upwards.

"You're…you're with him…" Regina's brow creased.

"Are you sick dear?" She placed the back of her hand on my cheek and then my forehead. "You're not running a fever. Are you feeling okay?" What was she talking about? Of course I'm not okay. She's with Robin Hood even after everything that happened between us. "Sweetheart, what are you talking about "you're with him?"" What is she talking about? When I said nothing Regina spoke again. "Robin was asking if Henry would mind watching his son on Friday for some money. And he was looking for you."

"Why was Robin looking for me?" Regina watched me skeptically.

"He wanted to talk to you about Hook since you know him the best. Robin wanted to know what would be a good gift for their six month anniversary. Though I think you're father is still a little jealous since he always had a man crush on Hook." Robin ended up with Hook? Fuck yes! That means, Regina and I really are together. I couldn't help but snort with Regina's last comment.

"Oh. Uhm…I'd have to think about that. So..we're…together?" Regina tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Of course we are Emma." She placed her hand on my forehead again. "I think you're sick. Don't you remember, the dark curse was broken when you kissed me three years ago? And then you were sucked back into the wormhole after we made love in front on our fireplace." I felt my cheeks warm up thinking about us having sex for the first time. Regina took a step towards me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I'm so glad you got spit out the day I was shown my true love."

"I am too." Regina smiled and kissed me gently. God I missed her kiss. Even if to me it was just an hour or so ago. I deepened the kiss and pulled her against me as I leaned against a car. We were out of sight of the diner so no worries about getting caught making out with the Mayor. My hands started to wander Regina's curves and hers mine. When I cupped Regina's firm, sexy ass and pulled her against me, we set off the car's alarm. "Oh my God." Both Regina and I jumped away from the car and I couldn't help but to crack up. "I think…uhm…we need to go….back to the diner." Regina tried to hold back her laughter but to no avail.

"Yes. We'll say a squirrel jumped down and set off the alarm." Regina's reaction made me laugh that much more.

"Yeah okay. Who will actually believe that?" Regina glared at me.

"Shut up Swan." Regina wrapped her arm around my shoulder as we made our way back to the diner.

"I love you." I leaned over and placed a kiss on Regina's knuckles.

xxx

Sorry I couldn't work in the town's people banging on Regina's door while they were having sex. I wanted to but couldn't figure out how to without killing the fluff.


End file.
